Viajes En Tren
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Si en un pequeño viaje puedo admirar su belleza, seguiría tomando el tren por el resto de mis días.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Ya tenía la idea de comenzar este long-fic, sin embargo no contaba con la suficiente motivación, puesto que he estado ocupada con la escuela, pero después recordé una fecha importante en el mes, ¡Sí!, el fin del mudo…_

 _Jajajaja, no, el cumpleaños de Humpty, como la buena hija que soy mom te regalo este bello long-fic Ikki, Huan que de todo corazón y desde anyes tenía la idea de regalarsela y por eso ya la he materializado, espero y te guste n.n._

 _Igual a ti lector, puesto que tambien es pa´_ _ti XD_

* * *

 _La belleza del mundo es sólo el placer de aquellos que se detienen a apreciarla._

 _La belleza del dinero es sólo para aquellos que se dejan seducir por sus encantos._

 _La belleza del amor es sólo para las dos personas que se deciden a vivirla._

 _El destino es el que tarde o temprano nos depara la muerte._

 _El nombre de artista se le da a aquel individuo atrevido que en la búsqueda de la realización de sus pasiones va hasta el fin del mundo…_

 _Incluso si esa es el amor._

* * *

 _ **Viajes En Tren**_

Por: LupitaAzucena

 _Para: Humpty Dympty Dhu_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ _ **El Encuentro**_

Espero el Tren de la estación 10, normalmente está sola, las personas de este lugar no usan el tren, se supone que yo no debería estar aquí, mis padres insisten mucho todos los días para que deje que el chofer me lleve a clases, pero siempre me niego.

Sonrío, el clima es perfecto hoy, no es frío, n wai caliente, lo cual es excelente para mí.

El tren llega, tomo mi maletín y subo a el, me acomodo en uno de los asientos y comienzo a ver como el sol pinta el cielo de tonos amarillos pastel y azules increíblemente claros.

El no ir a la escuela en auto y con chofer vale totalmente la pena, sólo para admirar esos pequeños detalles de la vida que me orillaron a ser artista y no banquero o arquitecto como mis padres querían.

Yo sólo quería ser libre de explorar la belleza del mundo y plasmarla, aunque fuera a quedarme en la calle por perseguir mis sueños arduamente.

Por el momento tenía el vagón para mí sólo, con el sol regalándome sus primeros rayos, llenándome de energía y buen humor.

Con tranquilidad saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo, busqué una lapicera en mi maletín, miré mi reflejo en la ventana que me permitía verme tenuemente; Pantalón de vestir en color beige, camisa blanca de manga larga que yo recelosamente siempre llevaba remangada, chaleco verde con el escudo de los Beifong bordado y por último una boina color verde pistache cenizo.

Por más que quisiera ser libre, mis raíces siempre iban a perseguirme, incluso en mi ropa, los lujos innecesarios de mis padres siempre me acompañarían. Los botones de mi camisa son de plata y fue un capricho que mi madre mandó poner a toda nuestra ropa, incluso mi pantalón tenía un botón de plata que empeñándolo le daría de comer a una familia por un día completo, derroche de dinero mientras que todos los pobres mueren de hambre y otros son explotados por las empresas, ni que fuera un burgués.

Cuando estoy pensando que dibujar había llegado a la estación 13, allí aborda una joven no más de dos años menor que yo, tan hermosa enfundada en un vestido amarillo como las hojas otoñales que ahora cubrían los jardines y caían de los árboles.

Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa, llevaba zapatillas color rubí y una bolsa tejida a mano en color cobrizo que le combinaba a su ropa.

Al mirar que yo era el único pasajero del vagón sonrió y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a la mía y centro su atención en un libro _, Rebelión en la granja_ de _George Orwell_ , una perfecta fábula satírica sobre el socialismo y el comunismo, parecía tan centrada en su lectura que comencé a retratarla rápidamente como sí fuera a irse en menos de un segundo.

Conforme pasaron las estaciones, estaba solo a dos de mi parada y casi terminaba a esa bella chica que según veía en las páginas de su libro estaba a punto de terminar la lectura y a mi que aún me falta darle forma a su lindo cabello castaño y ondulado que llevaba en un listón blanco, quise apresurar el trazo pero opté por guardar su angelical imagen en mi mente.

Perfectamente hermosa, ella a una estación antes que la mía bajó regalándole su sonrisa al sol, iluminando el camino a cada pasó, la observe hasta que salió de mi campo visual y guardé mi cuaderno esperando mi parada.

Al bajar aún me quedaba caminar cuatro cuadras, pero era un recorrido del cual jamás me cansaría, calles empedradas con toques post-modernistas, antiguas y clásicas, nada mejor, árboles frutales que le daban un increíble aroma a la calle y una cuadra antes de la universidad mi panadería favorita.

Como el día de hoy no he desayunado pasaré a comprar un pan relleno de queso, a ésta hora el padre de Korra ya debe tener pan horneado.

Entro al negocio, en efecto, el aroma a pan ya circula por el lugar.

Me acerco a una de las charolas y tomo un rollo de queso con jamón serrano usando las tenazas, lo coloco en una bolsa y me acerco a Tonraq para que me cobre.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? — Pregunta sonriente.

—Así es— Contesto.

—Son cinco euros— Me cobró entregándome el pan.

Yo pago y salgo de la panadería comenzando a comer mi pan, Llego a la universidad y entro al aula, huele a arcilla y pintura, mi aroma preferido.

Preparo mi caballete, mientras tanto los demás estudiantes van llegando, para cuando su gran mayoría ha llegado el profesor Sokka entra, nos indica comenzar con una obra abstracta, por mi excelente, tomo el color amarillo, naranja y rojo, los que esa chica vestía, comienzo a soltarlo con suaves pincelazos, y abstractamente en mi lienzo se formó un corazón, el profesor me felicita pero yo me siento raro, ¿Me abre enamorado? No lo se, pero me encantaría volver a verla.

Al término de mi clase de pintura tengo un pequeño receso, en el me dedico a terminar mi retrato y coloreo ese vestido amarillo haciéndolo resaltar mucho en el dibujo pues es lo único que he decidido no dejar a lápiz.

Suspiro al mirar mi dibujo terminado y comienzo un nuevo dibujo mientras descanso a la sombra de los árboles del campus. Al terminar mi receso regreso a clase, sigue historia del arte, con el profesor Iroh II, se podría decir que es una de mis clases favoritas, ver a grandes artistas luchando por su libertad de expresión me apasiona, sin embargo el día de hoy estoy distraído y no puedo explicar porque.

Al término de mis clases me dirigí a la estación para esperar el tren. Ahora me tocó un vagón no muy concurrido, así que era agradable, una estación después la misma chica entró, no pude evitar observarla con aún más detenimiento, está vez se limito a observar la caída del sol, los rayos que golpeaban su faz blanca y le daban un color más hermoso a sus ojos entrecerrados, demasiado para ser una coincidencia, hermoso pasará ser un sueño, una motivación para seguir negando lo que mis padres querían de mi.

Algo por lo que mis viajes en tren valdrían la pena de hoy en adelante.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Tengo cerca de un año tratándote por medio del foro, ahora cerca de tres meses haciéndolo de manera más personal y puedo decir sinceramente que eres una persona increíble, demasiado buena y amable que cualquiera que te conozca no podrá olvidarse de ti nunca, además de ser una escritora excepcional._

 _Con tu personalidad brillas más que cualquier persona que halla conocido en mi corta existencia, puesto que eres tan positiva y alegre que incluso cuando estoy frustrada haces que me ría estúpidamente sin encontrarle el más mínimo sentido a la razón por la cual había dejado de sonreír en ese momento._

 _En algún momento de mi vida espero que la distancia deje de ser un obstáculo (aunque no estamos tan lejos) para que pueda conocerte en persona pero estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que me pondré nerviosa jajaja xD, Humpty disfruta mucho tu cumpleaños, te deseo los regalos más chingones del mundo y en este poco tiempo me alegraría decir que en vez de simples conocidas causales somos amigas._

 _Felicidades te desea LupitaAzucena mejor dicho tu hija (aunque no de sangre jaja XD)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Buenoooooooooooo actualizó y de una vez aprovecho para comentar que manejaré esto como Política, Amor y Despedidas, porque por el momento me es más fácil ya que estoy disponiendo de poco tiempo tanto para mi como para otras cosas, y les dejo este bello capítulo._

 _ **Viajes En Tren**_

 **Capítulo 2:** **Beca**

Despierto con tranquilidad, pero después siento que un escalofrió me recorre, Jinora me ha quitado la cobija, con enervancia camino a mi ropero y tomo mi toalla, me daré una ducha, quizás el agua fría ayude a quitarme la pereza mañanera antes del desayuno.

Debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo hoy, verme presentable y despierta, relajo mis músculos mientras que el agua recorre mi cuerpo, unto mi cabello con jabón y me tomo mi tiempo para darle el aseo necesario, ya que mi madre es un tanto histérica con demorarnos más de 3 minutos en el baño.

Al salir Jinora recién comienza a levantarse, ella es mi hermana mayor y asiste a la Universidad de Ciencias Humanas como mis padres querían, ella trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana a la estación del metro, ayuda con los gastos en casa pues desde que papá enfermo nuestra situación económica se ha visto cada vez más apretada.

Yo voy en último año de preparatoria, cuido a mi padre y a mis hermanos Meelo y Rohan porque mamá trabaja.

Mi sueño es ser artista y vivir de mi inspiración, sin embargo mis padres lo desaprueban a demás de no contar con los recursos suficientes, por eso hoy es mi gran día, a mi preparatoria vendrán de parte de la universidad de artes para hacer una prueba de pintura, los mejores se irán inmediatamente a la escuela con beca, es una oportunidad de oro y no puedo desaprovecharla.

Me visto rápidamente con un vestido amarillo, una zapatillas rojas y un listón blanco que agarra mi cabello que ahora está levemente húmedo.

Voy a la cocina y tomo una manzana que lavo y comienzo a comer mientras que voy echando en mi bolsa mi estuche de pinceles y un libro que me faltaba terminar de leer.

Soporte por milésima vez el regaño de mi padre por perseguir una beca artística y no una que me de más dinero, en efecto sé que es porque ese dinero cubrirá los gastos de la familia.

Pero yo no quiero sacrificar mi felicidad, por dinero que a final de cuentas no recuperara lo que siento.

Aún no entiendo como Jinora puede soportar esto, ella presento para una beca a la universidad de ciencias humanas, le facilitaron una de las becas y una promesa de que sí era el mejor promedio, automáticamente tendría trabajo al terminar sus estudios. Además de estudiar, trabaja, es sorprendente como puede organizar su tiempo para hacer ambas cosas dado a que le encargan toneladas de tarea.

Tomo mi credencial para el tren y camino a la estación. Es temprano puesto que no hay nadie más esperándolo.

Al llegar el tren, subo a un vagón y lo examinó, me percato de que no hay nadie más que un chico muy arreglado y de cabellos largos, entonces sonrío, me siento delante de él, no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, es muy guapo, sus cansados ojos disfrutan el sol y yo decido hacerlo mismo. Como siento que estoy siendo obsesiva con mirarlo saco mi novela, debo terminarla, así que no hay mejor tiempo que ahora, no quiero que un chico tan guapo piense que soy una obsesiva.

De reojo miro que tiene un cuaderno en sus manos junto con una plumilla, me pregunto sí anotará algo o dibujará, aunque tiene aires de artista, también los tiene de burgués... En fin, continúo enfrascándome cada vez más en mi lectura, pero nunca como quisiera, puesto que debo ir atenta a mi parada.

Cuando me faltan pocas páginas ya casi he llegado a mi parada, puedo observar al cerrar el libro como ese chico no ha despegado la vista del cuaderno, no creo que escriba, entonces es posible que sólo garabatee cosas sin sentido.

Guardo mi libro al llegar a mi destino, me levanto y le sonrío al mundo pues hoy me siento invencible.

Estoy nerviosa y lo acepto, es mi única oportunidad para una beca artística.

He llegado a mi escuela, en vez de pasar directamente a clase paso al auditorio, allí se ven los críticos de arte, de momento siento como la invitada principal me escudriña con la mirada, sus ojos verdes son tan filosos como una daga, tan profundos como los prados veraniegos, me imagino que ella debe ser Suyin Beifong, la mujer a la que todos tememos por acá, pues cuentan que sus criticas son desgarradoras para el corazón, el alma, sueños y esperanzas en el mundo del arte.

Comienzo a sentirme más nerviosa de sólo pensar eso, sí fracaso tendré que ser lo que mis padres quieran, pero con la reprimenda permanente de que elegir al arte me perjudico.

Respiro pesadamente, he comenzado a sudar y estrujo entre mis manos parte de mi vestido.

Ignoro la gran mayoría de la ceremonia inicial, cuando presentan al jurado sólo puedo aplaudir mecánicamente. Luego de un rato pasamos a la primera etapa, de está sólo se quedaran cincuenta aspirantes, en la segunda etapa se quedaran veinticinco y finalmente a la tercera sólo diez podrán tener la beca artística completa, en la primera ronda el reto es hacer un objeto que nos dejaran al frente lo más realista posible y en poco tiempo.

Ahora agradezco que nos proporcionarán el material adecuado para hacerlo, sin embargo yo he decido usar mis propios pinceles...

Son un hermoso recuerdo para mi, desde aquel día que causándole un enorme desastre al tío Sokka en su lugar de trabajo, mis padres furiosos y temerosos de pagar el lío me reprendieron duramente, el tío Sokka harto de la situación le grito a mis padres que pararan.

 _— ¡Demonios! — Gritó exasperado— ¡Paren ya! — Mis padres se quedaron en silencio observando al tío Sokka._

 _— Vaya que ustedes son increíblemente tontos—Gruñó acercándose a mi para abrazarme. —Es sólo una niña, por el amor a dios, hizo lo que sabe hacer, ser inocente, ella no sabe nada de dinero, carreras y mucho menos las consecuencias de sus actos— Suspiró— En lo que ustedes ven un desastre yo veo arte, y está niña tiene talento, talento puro, con un poco de aprecio y trabajo ella será una celebridad en el mundo del arte._

 _La pareja veía sorprendida como el hombre se defendía a la pequeña, cuando está se hubo calmado se acerco a su escritorio manchado de pintura y tomo un delicado estuche que entre el desastre había quedado intacto, lo tomó y se acercó a la niña pidiéndole que lo tomara entre sus manos, después lo abrió con lentitud y le mostró lo que descansaba en su interior, pinceles de múltiples tamaños y tipos. Maravillada está se atrevió a rozar con sus dedos el terciopelo del interior de la caja._

 _— ¿Por qué me muestra esto tío Sokka? — Preguntó la niña en un susurro casi inaudible._

 _—No sólo te lo muestro pequeña Ikki, te los estoy obsequiando— Sonrió amablemente el hombre._

 _— ¿Después de todo el desastre que hice? —Agachó la mirada avergonzadamente— No podría aceptarlo._

 _—Pero te pido que lo aceptes, me pondré muy triste sí no lo haces— Sonrió —Además, no siempre debes de hacer lo que tus padres quieren, intenta la pintura y se que algún día te veré en está aula._

Volví de mi ensoñación dando el último detalle de luz a su frutero, irónicamente me tocó pintar un frutero, que cliché más más grande.

Al pasar los críticos le dieron el visto bueno, pase a la segunda ronda, paisajes naturales, aún no podía creer que estuviera entre los cincuenta aspirantes...

Sin esperarlo llegué a la tercera ronda, nuestro último reto era pintar algo mental, lo que inundara nuestro sentidos en aquel momento, y quién inundo los míos fue ese chico del metro.

Comencé a pintarlo, cada detalle que recordaba de él plasmado en un lienzo, al llevar la mitad de la pintura la crítica mayor se acerco y cuestionó mis elecciones de pinceles.

—Terrible, ¿Por qué usas pinceles de esas medidas? — Me miro la de cabellos canos.

—Porque el arte no tiene reglas— Le contesté con tranquilidad, pareció dejarla satisfecha mi respuesta.

— ¿A quién pintas?- Preguntó más interesada en mi pintura.

—A un chico...- —Me limite a contestar.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Interrogó.

—Aunque pudiera contestarle que no es de su incumbencia, sólo diré que no, lo he visto en el tren durante mi camino para llegar aquí. —Y continué pintando sin prestarle atención.

No podía creer que me había atrevido a contestarle eso, podía dar por pérdida mi beca por semejante comportamiento, y ahora me sentía estúpida por eso.

No obstante, cuando nombraron a los ganadores estaba entre ellos y sorprendentemente fui la primera, está feliz, alegre, me sentía morir de la emoción, me iría inmediatamente a la academia de arte, me saltaría dos años de escuela y los sacaría con mi último promedio.

Era algo único, una razón por la cual en mi camino de regreso estaba sonriendo al mundo con más ganas, ampliándose mi sonrisa al mirar a ese chico sentado observando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Tal vez lo vería más seguido de hoy en adelante.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Volviiiiii con otro capítulini cuando pensaba que no podría cumplir con el de esta semana, pero lo logré, debo admitir que estos capítulos los voy escribiendo durante ratos de la semana, hasta que llegó a lo que quiero._

 _Advierto que habrá algunas expresiones poéticas, pero estaba viendo poemas renacentistas en la clase de español, no me culpen, hasta sueño a esa maestra de tanto que la odio xD_

 _Tambien les digo que actualicé por el celular entoces pueden encontrarse con una que otra cosa fea mutante ortográfica_

 _ **Viajes En Tren**_

 **Capítulo 3 :** **Ikki, Mi Musa**

El viaje de regreso me pareció tan efímero, tanto que aunque pasarán horas a mí al rededor, el tiempo para mí volaba. Esa linda chica hoy tenía una sonrisa vibrante, aún más que en la mañana, se le veía contenta y con aura abrazadora.

No podía evitarlo, saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujarla nuevamente, está vez como una gitana, esas almas libres perseguidas y atormentadas, eran diferentes, exóticos, pero como aves, libres.

Ella me tenía mal, pero no me importaba, porque era la primera vez que un sentimiento así me tocaba, una alegría indescriptible, una pasión intensa, el desbordamiento de aquella admiración y cariño que en mi hace tiempo dormía.

Y cuando comenzaba a soñar más alto, a surcar cielos azules con nubes de lana, ella salió del tren en su parada. Me sentí desesperado, con ganas de ir detrás de ella, y lo hice, apresurado tomé mis cosas y bajé, aunque me quedará varias manzanas atrás de mi hogar.

Recorrí un lugar nuevo, un barrio de clase más baja, casas apenas manteniéndose en pie, tejados cayéndose a pedazos, personas de mirada cansada y desesperanzada. Sin embargo por donde ella pasaba las personas cambiaban su semblante e incluso las casas parecían iluminarse de su sombrío porte.

Por primera vez probé la inmundicia sin haberla probado realmente, sentirme afortunado por mi privilegiada posición económica.

Mi musa... Como de hoy en adelante le diría, entró a una pequeña casa, en sus tiempos debía haber sido de alguien con un buen trabajo, pero ahora estaba descuidada.

Sin darme cuenta espié por una ventana lo que pasaba, ella dejó su bolso en el viejo perchero de cerezo, me imaginaba yo, pues la madera seguía hermosa.

Se acercó a un hombre calmo y de barba gris bien delineada y le contó algo. Éste cambio su semblante serio a uno molesto, ella se mostró temerosa de su reacción y yo sólo observaba como una pared, sin voto, sin acciones, sólo mirando la reacción de los actos insensatos.

Ella lloraba y el estaba molesto, ella corrió a otra habitación y yo, con manos temblorosas escribí una nota y la deje sobre la ventana que suponía era la de su habitación, marchándome.

Volví a casa a pie cabizbajo, verla triste me hizo sentir mal, más sería mejor seguir mi dibujo.

Al día siguiente la vi igual de sonriente con la cabeza en alto, esperé que bajara en la misma estación que ayer, pero bajo en la mía, caminamos a ritmos distintos pero por el mismo camino.

Mi corazón latió de felicidad cuando apoyada en sus talones giro hacia mí y me dijo alegremente ¿Sabes donde está la facultad de artes?, creo que me he perdido", como sí me hubiera quedado mudo tarde un poco en contestar y asentí, la guíe hasta el lugar y ella me pidió que le mostrará un aula en especial, ya que entre pequeñas charlas le hable que estudiaba en la institución.

Al mirar la letra cursiva del profesor Sokka con el grupo de mi musa, el regocijo se hizo sentir en mi ser, era afortunado, pues estaría con ella en la misma clase.

—Ese es mi grupo— Sonreí ligueramente- Estaremos juntos.

—Eso me alegra, creo que estoy muy atrás en las clases pero, tal vez puedas apoyarme— Era tan tierna su timidez.

—Claro, aunque no vamos muy adelantados, sólo un refuerzo de técnicas básicas, frottage, collage, crattage y manchaó, tal vez hoy empecemos con la pintura básica.

— ¿En serio?- Preguntó emocionada— ¡Que bien! —Por alguna razón me sentía extraño, ella era tan alegre y dinámica. Y yo por el contrario seco y serio.

Estuve con su compañía mientras que el profesor Iroh llegaba, cuando llegó el presento a la chica, se llamaba Ikki y había llegado por un programa de becas.

Eso me explicaba todo, pero parecía lista y entusiasmada por comenzar a estudiar, lo que ha muchos estudiantes del campus les faltaba.

Parece que aquellos que tienen menos posibilidades son quienes aprovechan más, los más entusiastas y dispuestos a luchar por su educación y formación profesional, era de admirarse.

La mayoría de la universidad eran personas de buena posición económica, sin embargo a mi eso me enfermaba, mis padres eran conocidos por todo el país, mi padre era arquitecto y mi madre política, mis hermanos habían sido obligados a seguir los ideales de mis padres, mientras que yo era la oveja negra y el único que los desafía directamente.

Tampoco es que sean unos ogros, pero detesto que controlen mi vida, son de esos padres que desean saber hasta el detalle más pequeño de la vida de sus hijos.

Al terminar las clases mi musa y yo fui a tomar el tren, se llamaba Ikki y era un nombre hermoso, nos sentamos juntos, ella hablaba sin parar y yo la escuchaba deleitándome con su voz y sonriendo de vez en cuando, al despedirse de mi, depósito un beso en mi mejilla que me hizo volar, acompañado de un gracias y un "nos vemos mañana". Porque es verdad, no era ningún sueño, nos veremos mañana, el día que le sigue y el que sigue, en resumen todos los días.

Llegué a casa, voy a mi habitación y dejó mis cosas, lavo mis manos y después me llaman a cenar, mis hermanos están sentados en su lugar, sólo falto de llegar yo. Todos hablan amenamente, en veces me gustaría vivir dentro de ese engaño, ser capaz de ser cínico, altivo y soberbio, pero no puedo.

Me dedico a estar en silencio para no perturbarlos así como el cazador que espera a su presa sólo que en este caso yo sólo estudio una especie.

De momento mi madre me dirige la palabra, había comenzado a hablar sobre las becas artísticas.

— ¿De casualidad no conocerás a ninguno de esos chicos, Huan?

—No madre— Me limité a contestar.

—Pues, es curioso pues hubo una chica que hizo un retrato muy peculiar, pues se trataba de un joven muy parecido a ti— Fue diciendo lentamente mi madre saboreando cada palabra.

—Eso es muy interesante— dijo pensativo mi padre.

—pero tal vez se trate de una coincidencia— Agregué.

—Sí... Quizás— Dijo no muy convencida, con esa mirada de "te estaré vigilando".

Lo ignoré a decir verdad, mi madre cuidaba mucho la imagen a ojos de los demás, tanto que sólo debía salir a ciertos lugares con ciertas personas. Y pensé ¿Que pasaría sí me hiciera novio de mi musa? ¿Cuanto me acosaría mi madre? ¿Cuanto se molestaría? Y principalmente ¿Que trataría de hacerle mamá? Era riesgoso sí quiera pensar eso, pero podía vivir en paz mientras mi secreto continuará su pasó y siguiera viéndola a ella día tras día.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
